Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies
Project X Zone 3:Sacred Destinies (プロジェクト クロスゾーン 3 神聖な運命 - Purojekuto Kurosu Zōn San: Shinseina Unmei) or simply Project X Zone 3 is an Fighting/Tactical-Role Playing game featuring characters from Bandai Namco, Capcom and Sega, Nintendo returns once again with both Fire Emblem Awakening and Xenoblade Chronicles franchises (Nintendo Exclusive), now more third party guests has arrived: Tecmo Koei, Arc System Works, SNK, Square-Enix, Compile Heart and Konami. Summary Three years after Project X Zone 2, a mysterious evil force is causing chaos making worlds, ages and dimension rifts combine once more, Ouma has returned once more but now searching something important related with the Arisu Clan New Gameplay Additions *'Ultimate Multi-Attack': A new skill added to every pair unit, the difference between the normal one is that you can attack 8 Enemy Units at the same time, depending of the Unit level and skills is the damage that will cause. Example: Reiji & Xiaomu can do it along with Haken & Sänger, Xiaomu & Sänger will start with the combination attack and Reiji & Haken will finish this. *'Change Unit's Order': You can swap a character for certain Unit to gain Individual experience Example: Reiji & Xiaomu, the Unit gains more experience and Reiji gains Individual experience, However, if is Xiaomu & Reiji, Xiaomu gains Individual experience instead of Reiji. *'Single Unit': Similar to Namco X Capcom when an Unit were alone in the case of being a Boss Unit before, like Cammy White or Lilith Aensland for example, just in cases when a hero is brain-washed, betrays the group or something else, that's also another way to obtain individual experience but just with CERTAIN Units. DLC *'Outfits': The player can change the outfit of the characters on their likes, the swimsuits are the only outfits avaible for free due to the arrive at Dead or Alive Xtreme Series resort stage. *'Challenge Stages': The challenge stages are back, now with 16 challenges to beat and have exclusive rewards that'll not be found on any store of the game. **C.1: Tomorrow's Mine Stage: Kamurucho (Yakuza) Enemies: Bayonetta & Nelo Angelo *C.2: Aliens vs Shinra Stage: Woglinde-KOS-MOS Maintenance Room (Xenosaga) Enemies: Xenomorph Queen & Mad Predator *C.3: Burning Bloodline Stage: Naples Station (GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind) Enemies: Giorno Giovanna, Dio Brando & Kazuya Mishima *C.4: Living Nightmare Stage: The House of the Dead (Zombie Revenge) Enemies: Jack Norman, Tyrannosaurus Rex & Xenomorph Queen *C.5: Phantom Blood Stage: Fetus of God (Vampire Savior: Lord of Vampire) Enemies: Dio Brando & Jedah Dohma *C.6: Time Travelers Stage: Conton City (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) Enemies: Towa & Validar *C.7: Xtreme Mid-Summer of Danger Stage: Resort & Beach, New Zack Island (Dead or Alive Xtreme Series) Enemies: T-elos & Iris Heart *C.8: See you in Hell! Stage: Snowy Country (Metal Slug 7/Double X) Enemies: Allen o'Neil & Metal Face *C.9: The King of Fighters Stage: Shadowloo Base (Street Fighter V) Enemies: Geese Howard, M.Bison, Nightmare, Pyron, V-Dural & Jack-O' Valentine *C.10: Tales of Aselia Part 1 Stage: Tower of Tarqaron (Tales of Vesperia) Enemies: Zagi & Twilight Pronyma *C.11: Tales of Aselia Part 2 Stage: Tower of Salvation (Tales of Symphonia) Enemies: Duke Pantarei & Kronos *C.12: Xeno-Trio Stage: Gaur Plains (Xenoblade Chronicles) Enemies: T-elos, Metal Face & Deus *C.13: Heartwarming Feelings Stage: Cairo Streets (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future) Enemies: Dio Brando, M.Bison, Towa & Maximilian *C.14: Love is Not Enough Stage: Planeptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Enemies: V-Dural, Geese Howard, Diavolo & Jack-O' Valentine *C.15: The Final Battle Part 1 Stage: Ouma's Headquarters (Original) Enemies: Riemsianne la Vaes, Marduk, Nebiroth, Aizen Souzuke, Zagi, Twilight Pronyma, Donquixote Doflamingo, Necalli, Dr.Eggman, Diavolo, Aya-me, Sephiroth, Mad Predator, Pyron & Iris Heart *C.16: The Final Battle Part 2 Stage: ??? (Original) Enemies: Galamton, Sofia, Saya, Sheath, Dokugozu, Dokumezu, Azazel, Zouna, Duke Pantarei, Kronos, Sakazuki Akainu, Jedah Dohma, Sigma, Mundus, Abyss, Grandmaster Meio, Xenomorph Queen, Mecha-Sonic, Ranmaru Mori, Metal Face, Deus, Volgin, Allen o'Neil, Relius Clover & Alpha-152 Episodes Prologues 1-The Return of Shinra 2-So Close, My Love 3-Swords of Honor 4-Time to Hunt! 5-Revelations Chapters 1-Another Branch!? 2-Street Fighters of Rage 3-The Third Coming of Valkyrie 4-Face to Same Face 5-Playerdimension Neptunia 6-Dead Souls Again 7-The Second Legacy of War 8-Time Breakers 9-Reawakening the Fire Emblem 10-The Fatal Fury 11-Don't Pull 12-Shinobi Commando 13-Fearsome Warriors 14-The Soul Calibur 15-Divine Eternity 16-Lion, Irony of Fate 17-You're Ten Years Early! 18-Attack! Imperial Flower Assault 19-A Mean Family Reunion 20-Go Straight! 21-Turnabout Neptunia 22-This is Not My Final Fantasy! 23-Witches May Cry 24-Real Bout 25-A Bloodline Rebellion 26-Funk Must Go On! 27-You Will Know Our Names Again! 28-Operation: C.H.A.I.N.S. 29-Dance Rematch! 30-Xtreme Beach Fight (The Fanservice Episode) 31-Operation: Metal Gear Slug 32-Snake God Eater 33-The King of Fighters 34-The Sigma Virus 35-Under The Umbrella 36-The Golden Axe 37-Turnabout Ylisse 38-A Christmas Miracle 39-Operation: Ouma Takedown 40-The Night of Darkness 41-Love is Not Enough! 42-Arisu in Fateland 43-Sacred Destinies (Final Chapter) Characters Pair Units NOTE: Characters with * symbol are initially an enemy unit. Solo Units Bosses NPCs Enemies BANDAI NAMCO CAPCOM SEGA THIRD PARTY Cameo Appearances *Valkyrie summons Pacman, Mappy and Prince from Katamari Damacy during her Support Attack with Aty who's summoning her creatures to help Valkyrie. *Haseo summons Avatar Skeith during his Solo Unit attack. *Morrigan summons Lilith Aensland from Vampire Savior: Lord of Vampire during both Special and Multi-Attack with Hsien Ko. *Phoenix & Maya summons The Judge, Dick Gumshoe and Missile from Ace Attorney during their Solo Unit attack. *Strider Hiryu summons Amaterasu Okami from Okami and Lee Wong from Tiger Road during his Solo Unit attack. *Ruby Heart summons SonSon III from Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Mobile Suits Alpha & Beta from Side Arms Hyper Dyne, Amatsu from Monster Hunter and PTX-40A from Lost Planet during her Solo Unit attack. *Segata summons Alex Kidd and Wonder Boy during his Solo Unit attack. *Ulala summons Opa-Opa from Fantasy Zone, Beat from Jet Set Radio, NiGHTS from NiGHTS into Dreams and Amigo from Samba de Amigo during her Solo Unit attack. Other Cameos *'Don't Pull' ~ Capcom (Stage) *'Golden Axe' ~ Sega (Stage/Item) Soundtrack Character Art Gallery Bandai Namco (Playable Heroes) PXZ2-ReijiArisu.png|Reiji Arisu File:Xiaomu-0.png|Xiaomu File:Mii Kouryuuji.png|Mii Kouryuuji KOS-MOS.png|KOS-MOS File:Haken Browning.png|Haken Browning Kaguya Nanbu.png|Kaguya Nanbu Sänger Zonvolt.png|Sänger Zonvolt Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie File:Jin Kazama-0.png|Jin Kazama File:Ling Xiaoyu.png|Ling Xiaoyu Alisa.png|Alisa Bosconovitch File:Kazuya Mishima.png|Kazuya Mishima File:Heihachi Mishima-0.png|Heihachi Mishima File:Taki.png|Taki File:Natsu-0.png|Natsu File:Soma Schicksal-0.png|Soma Schicksal File:Alisa Illinichina Amiella-0.png|Alisa Illinichina Amiella Lindow Amamiya.png|Lindow Amamiya Sakuya Tachibana.png|Sakuya Tachibana File:Ciel Alencon.png|Ciel Alencon Yuri Lowell.png|Yuri Lowell File:Lloyd Irving.png|Lloyd Irving Rutee Katrea.png|Rutee Katrea Kite.png|Kite BlackRose.png|BlackRose File:Haseo.png|Haseo Aty.png|Aty Haruka Amami.png|Haruka Amami File:Gilgamesh.png|Gilgamesh File:Wonder Momo-0.png|Wonder Momo File:Amazona.png|Amazona File:Neneko.png|Neneko/Neito File:Goku-1.png|Son Goku File:Vegeta-1.png|Vegeta Luffy-0.png|Monkey D.Luffy Zoro-0.png|Zoro Roronoa 2yearNamiInfobox.png|Nami File:Naruto Uzumaki.png|Naruto Uzumaki Pegasus Seiya.png|Seiya Kirito.png|Kirito File:Asuna Yuuki.png|Asuna Yuuki Capcom (Playable Heroes) Ryu-1.png|Ryu File:Ken Masters.png|Ken Masters File:Chun Li.png|Chun Li File:Ingrid.png|Ingrid Morrigan Aensland.png|Morrigan Aensland Hsien-Ko.png|Hsien Ko/Lei Lei Felicia (PXZ2).png|Felicia File:Megaman X.png|Megaman X File:Zero-0.png|Zero Alia.png|Alia File:Jill Valentine.png|Jill Valentine File:Leon Scott Kennedy.png|Leon Scott Kennedy File:Claire Redfield.png|Claire Redfield File:Dante Sparda.png|Dante File:Vergil Sparda.png|Vergil File:Lady.png|Lady Phoenix Wright.png|Phoenix Wright Maya Fey.png|Maya Fey File:Captain Commando-0.png|Captain Commando File:Strider Hiryu.png|Strider Hiryu File:Hayato Kanzaki.png|Hayato Kanzaki File:June Lin Milliam.png|June Lin Milliam Frank West.png|Frank West File:Arthur.png|Arthur File:Regina.png|Regina File:Linn Kurosawa.png|Linn Kurosawa File:Ruby Heart.png|Ruby Heart Jack Tenrec.png|Jack Tenrec File:Jotaro Kujo-0.png|Jotaro Kujo File:Joseph anime.png|Joseph Joestar File:Giorno Giovanna.png|Giorno Giovanna Mizore Shirayuki.png|Mizore Shirayuki Sega (Playable Heroes) File:Sonic the Hedgehog.png|Sonic The Hedgehog Elise the Third.png|Elise The Third Segata Sanshiro.png|Segata Sanshiro File:Ulala.png|Ulala File:Akira Yuki.png|Akira Yuki File:Pai Chan.png|Pai Chan File:Jacky Bryant.png|Jacky Bryant PXZ2-Kagemaru.png|Kage Maru Ichiro Ogami.png|Ichiro Ogami Sakura Shinguji.png|Sakura Shinguji Erica Fontaine.png|Erica Fontaine Gemini Sunrise.png|Gemini Sunrise Kurt Irving.png|Kurt Irving Riela Marcellis.png|Riela Marcellis Imca.png|Imca File:Ryo Hazuki.png|Ryo Hazuki Kazuma Kiryu.png|Kazuma Kiryu Goro Majima.png|Goro Majima File:Axel Stone.png|Axel Stone File:Blaze Fielding.png|Blaze Fielding File:Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta File:Cyrille.png|Cyrille File:Leanne.png|Leanne File:Rikiya Busujima.png|Rikiya Busujima File:Hotsuma.png|Hotsuma File:Hibana.png|Hibana File:Bruno US.png|Bruno Delinger Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki File:Rukia Kuchiki.png|Rukia Kuchiki Nintendo (Playable Heroes) Fiora.png|Fiora Chrom.png|Chrom File:Lucina.png|Lucina Square Enix (Playable Heroes) Xenogears - Elhaym Van Houten.png|Elhaym Van Houten File:Cloud Strife.png|Cloud Strife SNK (Playable Heroes) Marco Rossi.png|Marco Rossi File:Eri Kasamoto.png|Eri Kasamoto Terry Bogard.png|Terry Bogard Konami (Playable Heroes) File:Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake File:Bill Rizer.png|Bill Rizer File:Lance Bean.png|Lance Bean Tecmo Koei (Playable Heroes) Kasumi-0.png|Kasumi Arc System Works (Playable Heroes) 20121211153211!Ragna the Bloodedge (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Ragna The Bloodedge File:Sol Badguy-0.png|Sol Badguy Ky Kiske-0.png|Ky Kiske Compile Heart (Playable Heroes) True.png|Neptune/Purple Heart Black Heart V2.png|Noire/Black Heart Bandai Namco (NPCs) File:Dr.Chizuru Urashima.png|Dr.Chizuru Urashima Camellia.png|Tsubaki Amamiya Chronoa Kaio-shin Artwork.png|Chronoa: The Supreme Kaioshin of Time Trunks Xeno Render 2.png|Future Trunks Athena.png|Athena (Kido Saori) File:Aura.png|Aura File:Ishtar.png|Ishtar Sachi.png|Sachi File:Miyuki Chan.png|Miyuki Chan Klonoa.png|Klonoa File:Guntz.png|Guntz File:KBVLolo.png|Lolo File:Priestess.png|Priestess Capcom (NPCs) File:Franziska von Karma Trilogy Art.png|Franziska Von Karma File:Sylphie.png|Sylphie Sega (NPCs) File:5xlP0.png|Yoruichi Shihouin Nintendo (NPCs) Malon.png|Malon File:Dunban-2.png|Dunban File:Tiki.png|Tiki SNK (NPCs) Heidern2001bq.png|Heidern Bandai Namco (Villains) File:Saya.png|Saya Sheath.png|Sheath File:Sofia.png|Sofia File:Dokugozu.png|Dokugozu Dokumezu.png|Dokumezu File:Galamton.png|Galamton (Neutral Form) File:Galamton Awaken Form.png|Galamton (Awaken Form) T-elos.png|T-elos File:Kazuya Mishima.png|Kazuya Mishima Azazel-0.png|Azazel File:Marduk.png|Marduk Towa.png|Towa File:Zouna.png|Zouna Zagi.png|Zagi File:Duke Pantarei.png|Duke Pantarei Pronyma (ToCE).png|Twilight Pronyma File:Kronos (ToA).png|Kronos File:Nightmare-0.png|Nightmare Sasuke Uchiha.png|Sasuke Uchiha File:Azure Flame Kite.png|Azure Flame Kite File:Doflamingo.png|Donquixote Doflamingo File:Sakazuki Akainu.png|Sakazuki Akainu File:Druaga.png|Druaga Capcom (Villains) File:Juri-SFV.png|Juri Han File:MBison-SFV.png|M.Bison/Vega File:480px-Necalli NPC.png|Necalli File:Pyron.png|Pyron File:Jedah Dohma.png|Jedah Dohma File:Zero-0.png|Zero File:Sigma.png|Sigma File:Jack Norman (T-Abyss).png|Jack Norman File:Albert Wesker RE5.png|Albert Wesker File:Nelo Angelo.png|Nelo Angelo/Vergil File:Mundus render.png|Mundus Abyss.gif|Abyss File:Marvel vs capcom 3 edward bilstein by kingoffiction-dbcjyq9.png|Dr.Edward Bilstein File:Giorno Giovanna.png|Giorno Giovanna Diavolo and king crimson by luciano6254-d71vmah.png|Diavolo Dio Brando.png|Dio Brando Tyrog.png|Tyrog File:Tyranno2.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex File:Astaroth.png|Astaroth File:Nebiroth.png|Nebiroth File:NewStrider solo artwork.png|Solo File:NewStrider TongPooh artwork.png|Tong Pooh File:Grandmaster Meio.png|Grandmaster Meio File:Predator PNG53.png|Mad Predator File:Xenomorph Queen.png|Xenomorph Queen Sega (Villains) Dr Eggman - Artwork - (1).png|Dr.Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik File:Mecha Sonic.png|Mecha-Sonic File:Coco ★ Tapioca.png|Coco ★ Tapioca File:Shadow-0.png|Shadow File:PXZ-V-Dural.png|V-Dural File:Ayame Fujieda.png|Ayame "Aya-me" Fujieda PXZ2Ranmaru.png|Ranmaru Mori Imca.png|Imca File:Selvaria Bles.png|Selvaria Bles File:Maximilian Profile.png|Maximilian File:Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta File:Riemsianne La Vaes.png|Riemsianne La Vaes Aizen.png|Aizen Souzuke File:Kurohagane.png|Kurohagane File:Kurakuda.png|Kurakuda File:Break.png|Break/Robo-Axel File:Mr.X.png|Mr.X Nintendo (Villains) File:Validar.png|Validar File:Metal Face.png|Metal Face Square Enix (Villains) File:Sephiroth.png|Sephiroth File:Deus.png|Deus SNK (Villains) MSD - Allen O'Neil.png|Allen O'Neil File:Geese Howard-0.png|Geese Howard Konami (Villains) File:Volgin.png|Volgin Tecmo Koei (Villains) File:Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 425782149 preview.png|Alpha-152 Arc System Works (Villains) JackoRev.png|Jack-O' Valentine File:Relius Clover (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Relius Clover Compile Heart (Villains) Iris Heart.png|Plutia/Iris Heart Training Dummies File:Mokujin.png|Mokujin File:Tetsujin.png|Tetsujin File:Kinjin.png|Kinjin Gallery File:Sofia Sprite.png|Sofia, one of the new main antagonists in this installement File:The Characters That i Want to See in Project X Zone 3.jpg|The full playable characters' roster File:Project x zone 3 3ds cover fanmade by thegamerlover-darrewc.jpg|3DS Cover File:Project x zone 3 cover ps4 version by thegamerlover-db95byo.png|PS4 Cover Trivia *When Sol & Ky Kiske uses their Special/Multi/Ultimate Multi-Attack, the word "Destroyed" appears instead of "K.O." when enemy is defeated. *When Shinra meets Sofia, Xiaomu makes a reference to the We Are Number One Meme when she said "Geez, now there's five instead of four!? I don't even know if i can still being an Sportaflop with you!" **Also, there's a We Are Number One Meme based on Project X Zone and it can be found on YouTube. *In final chapter, Linn makes a reference to Ellen Ripley from Aliens franchise when she said to Xenomorph Quenn Get away from them, you bitch!. *Project X Zone 3 is one of the minor games in have both male and female Fanservices in there, in this case, the playable cast wearing swimsuits in battle. *The game marks the end of Ouma Saga. *In the game, Elise and Sonic are friends instead of a love couple, also Elise explains that she kissed Sonic in a manner to say "Thanks for all the things you're doing for my kingdom". Category:Bandai Category:Namco Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Capcom Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Square Enix Category:Arc System Works Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Idea Factory Category:Compile Heart Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Tecmo Koei Category:Tecmo Category:Koei Category:Konami Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars OG Saga Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Project X Zone Category:Xenosaga Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Xenogears Category:Tekken Category:Tekken games Category:Soul Calibur Category:God Eater Category:.hack Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:One Piece Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Tales of Symphonia Category:Tales of Destiny Category:Adventure of Valkyrie Category:Summon Night Category:Summon Knight Category:Sword Art Online Category:SAO Category:The Tower of Druaga Category:Wonder Momo Category:Saint Seiya Category:Yumeria Category:The Idolm@ster Category:The Idolmaster Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:Megaman X Category:Resident Evil Category:Devil May Cry Category:Ace Attorney Category:Dead Rising Category:Captain Commando Category:Strider Category:Star Gladiator Category:Dino Crisis Category:Marvel vs Capcom Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Aliens Category:Predator Category:Aliens vs Predator Category:Cadillacs and Dinosaurs Category:Rosario + Vampire Category:Rosario to Vampire Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Segata Sanshiro Category:Space Channel 5 Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Shenmue Category:Yakuza Category:Bayonetta Category:Zombie Revenge Category:The House of the Dead Category:Zombie Revenge: The House of the Dead Category:Dynamite Cop Category:Dynamite Dekka Category:Resonance of Fate Category:Shinobi Category:Nightshade Category:Kunoichi Category:Streets of Rage Category:Bare Knuckle Category:Bleach Category:Fire Emblem Category:Fire emblem Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Metal Slug Category:Fatal Fury Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:Contra Category:Metal Gear Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Dead or Alive Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:T Rated Category:2018 video games Category:2018 games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:RPG Category:RPG Games Category:Action RPG Category:RPGs Category:Tactical RPG Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover fighting Category:Klonoa Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Forgotten Worlds Category:Ordyne Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Ryu ga Gotokou Category:End of Eternity Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xeno Series Category:Mega Man Category:Megaman Category:Mega Man X Category:Capcom vs. SNK Category:Vs. Street Fighter Series Category:Monolith Soft